The Fumigator
"This narcassistic and sarcastic street kid takes chemical warfare to the next level." The Fumigator is a new class for TF2. He utilizes gas and plague fuelled weapons to poison his opponents to death. The Fumigator is from Ireland and his role in the battlefield is Support. Details Bio * Name: Dave Richter ''' * '''Location of origin: '''Ireland * '''Job: '''Pest Control and Chemical Warfare * '''Motto: ''"If it's a human, it's a pest."'' * Special ability: '''Amputation/Caniballism * '''Emblem: '''Gas Mask * '''Description: '''A street kid who was abandoned by his arse-faced parents and was raised by a pack of rats, the Fumigator became interested into anti-pest control, or in that case, the manhunt art of chemical warfare. He became quite accustomed to his art and used it to kill a lot of people. (And to amputate some fingers.) When he joined the mercenaries, he knew his skills were being put to the test. The Fumigator is often accompanied by his mutated pet maggot Squash, who he made a drone suit for. Weapons The weapons used by the Fumigator. * '''Gas Cluster: '''Based on an original concept weapon used by the Demoman, the Gas Cluster is a grenade that is a fumigous chemical grenade with four dynamites strapped around it. When thrown, the dynamite will go off, exploding and killing, and at last, the chemical grenade will go off, spreading disease and decay on the enemy. * '''Chainsaw: * Health Pack: Appearance The Fumigator has a thin slender build but he is fairly short. He has pale skin with a serious case of acne on his face and light teal eyes. He has black unkempt hair and most of his face (apart from his right eye) is covered with a green/teal gas mask. Personallity The Fumigator is the stereotypical psychotic mercenary, as seen from the customs of his adopted parents, a group of rats. He is a complete narcassist who enjoys the death of others and cannibalism. Although his habits are deemed unnatural, he has a sense of sarcasm and charisma as well. Gameplay Despite his gameplay being unorthodox the Fumigator is a fast attack class and a powerful class, but he has fairly low health. His weapons are useful for ambushing his opponents and do very powerful damage. Quotes * "Time for the human hunt!" (Round start) * "Ah, great! We messed up!" (Sudden death) * "A tie? Huh. Looks like no corpses need to be eaten." (Stalemate) * "IT BURNS! I WILL NOT BE COOKED INTO A CHICKEN!" (On fire) * "Ughh. And that's me saying that..." (Hit by Jarate, Mad Milk, or Self-Aware Beauty Mark) * "I will cut off your legs and fry them in your blood because you just got DOMINATED!" (Dominating Scout) * "Now I'm going to cut of your mother's fingers and fry them!" (Dominating Scout) * "Who's the prey now, cheetah?" (Revenge kill of Scout) * "Never got to be in a war, huh? Let me introduce you to chemical warfare!" (Dominating Soldier) * "You are nothing but a rookie from boot camp!" (Dominating Soldier) * "(Imitates a drill sergeant) Get on your knees scumbag so I can rip out your brains and skin you!" (Revenge kill on Soldier) * "Lad, lass, whatever! Your already dominated!" (Dominating Pyro) * "That gas mask cannot withstand my grenades!" (Dominating Pyro) * "Do I look like a roasted turkey from yer Thanksgiving? NO!" (Revenge kill on Pyro) * "This is not an action movie, mate! This is a battlefield!" (Dominating Commando) * "You are not Rambo! You. Are. DEAD!" (Dominating Commando) * "For filling me with holes." (Revenge kill on Commando) * "Go back to solving a math equation! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" (Dominating Scientist) * "I have an even better drunk impression than you!" (Dominating Demoman) * "Fat man meets oxygen destroyer, who wins? ME." (Dominating Heavy) * "IT'S MY TIME TO BREAK YOU IN HALF!" (Dominating Heavy) * "STOMP. STOMP! STOMP!! STOMP!!!" (Revenge kill on Heavy, Dawn of War Killa Kan reference) * "Your defences couldn't resist the smell of chemicals!" (Dominating Engineer) * "(laughs hysterically) You call those guns? Those look like peashooters!" (Dominating Gunslinger) * "Eleven barrels of hell, my ass!" (Dominating Ordnance) * "There is no cure for the disease I will spread on you!" (Dominating Medic) * "I don't need a doctor! The maggots give me the medicine I need!" (Dominating Medic) * "May the diseases have mercy on you!" (Revenge kill on Medic, and maybe a little Overwatch reference) * "I'm going to cut your eyes out so you can never snipe again, you hairy piece of bush!" (Dominating Sniper) * "Try to backstab me again, and I'll nibble on your spine!" (Dominating Spy) * "I will salvage you for parts!" (Dominating Android) * "Pain... Pain... All I see is a MIRROR OF PAIN! (Laughs insanely)" (Dominating Fumigator) * "I am a magical unicorn of death!" (Domination, with Magical Mercenary equipped) * "You will now end up like my hat of illusions!" (Domination, with Haunted Hat equipped)